


Actaeon/阿克托安

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Gangbang, M/M, Prostitute Kylo Ren
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 他是黑发的魔鬼，是娼妓，也是个圣徒。





	Actaeon/阿克托安

这里的小巷一年到头潮湿阴暗，砖块上爬满青苔，脏得像奥基亚斯的牛圈。黑发男人犹豫了一会儿，走进去，从此成了嫖客聊天时的一个谈资，一个淫秽的手势。

“你知道我们是做什么的吗？”初到的时候那些女人们惊讶地后退，远远地审视他，议论他高大结实的武者身材和脸上差点纵贯右眼的长疤，带着点惧怕和鄙夷。

他点头，微乱的黑发垂下来挡住耳朵，从此这里多了个最不挑客人的婊子。

下午阳光最好的时候，女人们会翘着脚坐上台阶吸廉价卷烟，在呛人的烟雾里交换贵族夫人小姐在茶会里也会说的那些话。

她们说，他可能脑子有病，有时候甚至愿意被白上。还有人信誓旦旦，他的眼睛总是哭过一般湿漉漉的，走路姿势也别扭得很，可能是因为身体里含着上一个客人的精液，那些肮脏的液体会随着他的走动，顺着泛着粉色的脚后跟淌下来。那个妓女像是要加深记忆一般重复道，他很白，脚后跟还泛着粉色。

另一个女人则怯生生地补充，她还见过几个甚至没有人愿意接待的男人有天一起找上他，把他绑起来抽打，然后她听到肉体软软地倒在石板地上的声音，几个人的粗喘、辱骂和哽咽持续了几个小时。

“结束之后，我怕他死在那儿。”她的指甲掐进手心，用干涩的嗓子讲述，“我把他扶起来……听到了他在笑。”

烟雾里女人们沉默了，垂下眼睛紧闭嘴巴，只是漠然地吸着烟，衣裙都像贵族小姐们泡澡后的手指肚一样皱巴。

后来这座肮脏的城市失陷，从一个贵族手里沦落到另一个贵族手里。人们已经习惯了被当作赌桌上换来换去的筹码，毕竟他们拥有的只有生命这张无足轻重的底牌。重甲士兵冲破城门，平民被冷兵器热血沸腾地屠杀，体弱的娼妓则在没日没夜的接客里凄惨地死在床上或者床下。即使是在和平时期，也没有医生愿意治她们的脏病。

而Armitage Hux是跟随父亲Brendol Hux来到了这里。

他的父亲还没享受几天胜利，就被一个婊子谋杀了。那个婊子躲过守卫翻过高墙，手起刀落。

Hux为自己成为了唯一的Hux而感到由衷的愉快。或许还有点遗憾，他本来没想让自己的父亲死得这么快。

他去提审了那个刺客。

Hux第一眼看到的是一双柔韧结实的长腿，这让他既欣赏，又想挑断他的脚筋。他没能问出来什么作案动机，可能这个男娼只是脑子有问题，或者老Hux曾经把他搞痛了。

第二天，阳光透过窗缝钻进房间里，照亮空气中漂浮的灰尘粒子，把金红色镀在Hux的头发上。Hux转醒时微皱着眉，鼻尖嗅到石楠花的气味。当他意识到被子上的濡湿，苍白的脸颊便泛起难堪的薄红。

如果说花朵是为了开在一个人的胸膛，海浪是为了向未知咆哮，鲜血是为了不息的流淌和闪光，生命是为了死亡，那充满自然是为了不可逆转的崩溢和解放。年轻人的身量才刚抽长，伸展时阳光在体内碰撞，骨节喀喀作响，生长痛便和野蛮的宣泄冲动一起随夜风潜进骨缝里，化作梦中在他身上起伏的影子。肉体相撞，淫靡的水声传进耳鼓，那人仰起脖颈，黑暗勾勒的柔滑线条因喉结而急转，眼睫颤动如湿润的火焰。 

不是所有的剑都能被重新熔铸成犁，也不是所有人刚脱离梦境就能立刻清醒。

Hux完成了一天的公务，不知怎么就想到了那个被扔进牢里等死的婊子。

他走进监牢，看到黑发男人缩成一团，胳膊环抱住膝盖。

Hux问他的名字。

“Kylo Ren。”

疯了也好，鬼迷心窍也罢。他命令手下把这个杀父仇人或者恩人洗干净，送上了自己的床。Kylo Ren不知所措地蜷在柔软的床铺上，Hux像骑一只发情的母马一样操他，他湿润的黑发不驯地卷翘着，搭在脖颈后面。像个黑发的魔鬼，也像个圣徒。

结束后，Hux亲吻他的指尖。

“我爱你。”Hux都不知道自己为什么会这么说。

他是喜欢上了这个婊子，还是喜欢一种预期，一种前景，一种未来对方还有可能和自己上床的可能性？

没时间思考了，他感觉到Kylo Ren在哭，本就不好看的脸皱在一起，因快感或者别的什么而流出眼泪。

“我爱你。”Hux试探般又说了一遍。他凑上去，凑到Kylo Ren结实却柔软的胸肉前，听到心脏被言语所鼓动着靠近肋骨。

Hux举起刀，刀尖和肉体相触的地方迸裂出火焰。

很久之后，当第一场雪落下，小巷里的娼妓们才发现少了一个特殊的同伴。

“可能是死在谁的床上了。”她们说着，廉价卷烟的烟雾盘旋上升，像地狱这个大浴池里的硫磺蒸雾。烟雾里她们交换着贵族夫人小姐在茶会里也会说的那些话，比如Hux将军总是带着一枚戒指，戒指上嵌的不是宝石，倒像一截苍白的指骨。

雪纷纷扬扬地落着，肮脏的石板地覆上冷冷的白。夜凉如水，月光尖锐地面向人世间的观者，直射入眼中如毫不羞涩的爱欲的箭。Hux摘下戒指，想到当时也是这样，远处的月，近处的乳，生生不息的爱欲，就像生命本身在被卸开脏腑的颜料中喷涌而出。


End file.
